Knightmare Magic
Knightmare Magic (ナイトメア魔法, Naitomea Mahō) is a Caster, Holder and Lost Magic that incorporates various uses of one's deepest and greatest fear, but is considered forbidden among mages, even though not many are aware of its existence. Due to its nature, it is often mistaken for a Magic of the Black Arts, though it has been confirmed to not be connected to them. Description Knightmare Magic has three methods for the user to manipulate their greatest fear for their own advantage, which with enough trainning, all three can be used, but not at the same time, as there is only a singular fear to be used, which is what the user fears the most. However, simply using this magic requires the user to be able of overcoming and/or facing their fears to be capable of using it, otherwise it becomes completely useless. Once the magic is used, the user's fear, also called a Knightmare, become a sentient being existing within it, no matter what said fear may be, it will have a mind of its own, but isn't neccesarily evil, depending on what the fear is, otherwise, it's only purpose would be to frighten the user so that it would be unable to use the magic and manipulate it. Armor The first form of the user's fear, is to "wear" it as a "Fear Armor" (恐怖の鎧, Kyōfu no Yoroi), though despite its name, it isn't neccesarily a suit of armor, rather, it can take several forms, such as gloves, a mask or simply a shirt, though it entirely depends on the fear, as the Fear Armor represents the fear, and the user's personality, and if the fear is something, such as a creature or person, then the Fear Armor may mimic its attire or form. When the Fear Armor is worn, the user is capable of using abilities related to said fear, most commonly having the user's physical abilities enhanced, but may also gain a unique ability that represents the fear. The user may also reveal said fear to others, causing them to experience it as well, though it requires physical contact. A Fear Armor has a negative effect on ordinary humans, as its aura makes them see their own fears and experience them as if they were real, while in reality nothing is happening, while Mages are capable of resisting it with their magic energy. The durability of a Fear Armor and it's overall strength depends on how much fear it feeds off the user, meaning the more frightened the user the more powerful the armor, while the more courageous the user is, the less powerful the armor, the Fear Armor's special ability is also affected by this. Wearing the Fear Armor is a basic method for the fear to try and control the user, as it may not wish to be used, and would control the armor itself, thus also controlling the user's movement depending on what the armor's form is, though with enough trainning one can resist this. Weapon A much easier to use, but harder to control form of Knightmare Magic, known as "Fear Weapon" (恐怖の武器, Kyōfu no Buki), is, as the name suggested, a weaponized form of the user's fear, which can only become a single weapon, the weapon also somehow represents the user, by the user's personality, thus defining what weapon would suit him/her the most. The Fear Weapon can range from a sword to a gun, to even chainsaws and axes, though they all have much different appearances than regular weapons, sometimes appearing gruesome or alive, with body parts such as eyes or mouths, depending on what the fear is, and represents it. Since the fear itself becomes the weapon, the Fear Weapon is a sentient being as well, but has a harder time doing anything to the user, due to no longer being worn, but rather used, though that is o nly with Fear Weapons that do actually resemble weapons. In some cases, the Fear Weapon might not even have the form of a weapon at all, but instead merge with the user's body, making it easier for the user to use the Fear Weapon, but also makes it easier for the fear to try and control the user, and can even cancel out the ability granted by the Fear Weapon if it gains enough control before controlling the user himself/herself. Much like the Fear Armor, the Fear Weapons all have a unique ability that represent the fear that manifests the weapon, though unlike the Fear Armor, it doesn't grant the user any enhanced physical abilities, even Fear Weapons that merge with the user have no increase in durability, endurance or strength. The abilities are also much easier to use effectively when held as weapons, though depending on the user's skill with said weapon, it may be useless if the user can't handle the weapon. The durability of the weapons themselves, much like the Fear Armor, depends solely on how much the Fear Weapon feeds off the user's fear, meaning the more the user is frightening, be it of the weapon or something else, it becomes stronger and more durable, while the user is fearless, the Fear Weapon will have average or lower durability and overall strength, the same goes for the Fear Weapon's special ability, though it is still usaeble, it's strength will be low. However, unlike the Fear Armor, there is another method to allow a Fear Weapon to feed off fear, is by striking others, and feeding off their fear until they fall unconscious, which would last for a certain period of time depending on how much fear was absorbed. Summon The third and final form of Knightmare Magic is simply called "Summon" (呼び出す, Yobidasu), is as the name suggests, involves summoning the user's fear in a physical form to fight alongside the user, which also makes it the most difficult to use, control and master, as well as the easiest for the fear to control the user. The Summon's appearance is the fear itself in a physical form, which, whether the fear is a monster or something else, doesn't matter, as the fear will appear in the real world as it appears in the user's eyes, even something intangible such as darkness shadowing an area would appear and do just that. The Summon's abilities are much greater than the Fear Armor and Fear Weapon, due to being the fear itself, it has full control over its power and as such, has full mastery over it. The abilities of the Summon represents the fear, and can't be guaranteed to be a powerful ability, however, all Summons share the same ability of inflicting fear on others who have weak wills, and create illusions of said fear. Summons can feed off fear by themselves, either from the user or other individuals, making them stronger the more fear they absorb, though may have a limit to how much they can feed before they can no longer control it, causing them to disappear, only to be summoned again. Out of all three forms of Knightmare Magic, Summon has the most risk in using, as the user may not even be capable of communicating with the fear, as it may be a mindless entity, yet even if it wasn't, it would be difficult to not have the fear disobey the user, unless it had a reason to assisst him/her. Side Effects Aside from the fear trying to control the user while using any of the three forms of Knightmare Magic, there is also the risk of losing control of Knightmare Magic, and the user falling into the brink of despair and/or madness, losing all traces of their humanity as their fear overcomes them and makes their bodies their puppets to control, though that is to those who are unable to control the magic, those with greater mastery can resist it for a certain amount of time. There is also the fact that having any way of mastering the first two forms of Knightmare Magic is extremely difficult, while the third is nearly impossible to fully master, yet even if the user gains mastery over all three forms, it means they no longer feel fear, as such, the first two forms would be incredibly weak, while the third may be spared of it. A non-lethal weakness would be the user suffering from frequent nightmares on an almost daily basis, making them sleep deprived, and extremely tired, and would only get sleep on rare occasions when their fear doesn't appear in their dreams to turn them into nightmares. Dreamer When a person loses control of Knightmare Magic and are taken over by their fears, they are known as a "Dreamer" (夢想家, Musō-ka), which are the fears themselves controlling the user's body, gainning the user's abilities, memories and knowledge, as well as allowing them to disguise themselves as the user and take on their true form whenever they wish, however, that is only possible to a fear that has any form of thinking. It is possible for the user to regain control if it hasn't become too late yet, but a mere day later is enough for it to be too late to return. There is no power difference for the fear for what it would or had as a Summon, but simply has the additional abilities of its user, as well as being able of using the Fear Armor and Fear Weapon at the same time. The fear can possess a new host, though doing so needs the host to fear something similar to the fear itself to allow it to possess it, though possessing a host, doesn't guarantee to work, as the new host may be able of subduing the fear, preventing it from controlling him/her, thus simply returning to being the fear of someone else, granting them Knightmare Magic in the process. A person who becomes a Dreamer doesn't die, but rather, is stuck in an endless nightmare, slowly losing their sanity and emotions, remainning with nothing but fear and madness, even if they were to be released from their fear's control, the mental damage done to them would remain. Trivia *A Dreamer can be cured using Red Lacrima, though it isn't a permanent solution, as the person would have to have the Red Lacrima with him/her at all times. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic